


The Road Trip.

by EmilybettRickards



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Zindagi na milegi dobara - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Prompt, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilybettRickards/pseuds/EmilybettRickards
Summary: Friends John, Tommy and Oliver take a vacation in Spain before John's marriage. The trip turns into an opportunity to mend fences, heal wounds, fall in love with life and combat their worst fears.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Carly Diggle/John Diggle, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn/Rebecca Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The story starts with John Diggle down on one knee, proposing to his girlfriend for the past two years, Carly Andersson. They were at a Diggle family occasion and both decided to take a breather and left the party for a couple minutes. That's when John decided to pop the question. Carly said yes. The couple went back inside and they danced together for the first time as an engaged couple. John has known Carly since the day Mr. Diggle, John's father decided to give Mr. Andersson, Carly's father, his hotel's interior contract, five years ago. Since then the families have been inseparable. The couple started dating three years after they met and here they were today, engaged. Everybody loved the bond the two families shared. It was spectacularly complementary. Diggle's being the architects' family and Andersons' being the interiors developers.

The scene cuts to all the Andersons', Diggle's and some of John's friends sitting together for a celebratory dinner. With the clink of the glass, everyone's attention turned towards Mr. Andersson who rose to make a toast.

"Feels like yesterday, my dear Carly was born and here we are today. She has successfully sprout out her wings and here she takes flight. This is where I let her go. John, son, I don't think I let go off my daughter today, I feel like I am welcoming my own son back!"

Everybody who agreed cheered with Mr. Andersson.

"So filmy Dad!!",said Carly's sister.

"Here, Here!" Spoke John's father.

" Five years ago I gave the contract to develop my hotel's interior. Who knew then that today we'll become a big family!! Mr. Andersson, for all the wonderful deals we have cracked in the past and for all those we will crack in the future, all I would like to say is, I warmly welcome you all to our family!!"

Everybody cheered and chugged their glasses together.

Next was John's uncalled nightmare. Mrs. Diggle stood up next, to sing a song, embarrassing her now grown up, man.

" _Did you even know you're my hero._

_You are everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly like an Eagle, cuz' you are the wind beneath my wing._

_You are the wind beneath my wing."_

Through out the song, Digg's helpless gaze searched for someone to match. He looked at Carly, but she seemed all the more into in. He moved across the tale to match his messed up, suppressed smile to his Life long best friend, Tommy. Both of them trying their best to not hurt his mother's feelings and keep their shit in like a grown up man.

After Mrs. Diggle's beautiful song, everybody cheered them. 

Next rose to feet, Thomas Merlyn.

"Hello everyone, I am none other than the infamous Thomas Merlyn AKA Tommy. Very self imperious of me to talk about myself the way I just did"

Everybody present at the party knew Tommy since they were kids, the crowd well aware of Tommy and his flamboyant reputation, everybody laughed with him.

"I was in school and college with John-"

"The Three Musketeers" spoke Mr. Diggle raising his glass to Tommy.

"Yes! That's the name Mr. Diggle gave us since School." Agreed tommy

" Un fortunately, our third musketeer is not with us today." The crowd went still and quite.

" Don't worry. He is alive, just not with us today." The crowd laughed again.

"Carly, Digg is one of the nicest human beings I know to ever exist,

So if you accidentally crash his Porche, don't worry about it." Everybody laughed.

"Any excuse to buy a new car huh?" Roy, a friend of John's, spoke across the table.

"He's also very smart. So make sure he helps out with the kids' homework" Everybody agreeing, laughed.

"You are a true friend." John raised his glass to tommy and said that sarcastically.

"He is quite generous as well so... 

Don't think twice.

Just buy those diamonds."

All through the table was a loud rumble of laughter and cheers.

"Basically Carly, John is a solid guy. You just hold his hand and walk alongside. He will not let you down."

Carly reached across to hold John's hand. John mouthed a 'Thank you'

"Send me the check." Tommy joked across the table looking at John.

Everybody laughed and had a nice time at the dinner.

*The scene shifts to Carly and her friends Iris, Caitlyn and Thea in the bathroom.*

"By the way, Let me warn you, Barry is planning a full power bachelor party. With his friends." the girls began to gossip.

"Too late. John and his school friends have planned a road trip. To Spain" Thea said

"Road trip?" Caitlyn asked.

" Don't ask babe. They had made some pact in college that they'll go on a road trip to Spain and everybody will have to choose an adventure sport of their choice"

" Seriously? Fear factor type?" Iris enquired

"Yeah" The girls chuckled.

* _The boys' scene*_

"So, what have you chosen?" Barry asked

" I can't tell you that" John responded

"What do you mean you can't tell me that?" Barry exclaimed

"Oh, Basically, he can't tell you that in front of me. You see, every sport that we will choose, is a surprise for the other two." Tommy added

"Are you serious? Are you kidding me" Roy exclaimed

" No! That ensures that none of us will back out.

Who's idea was this?" John asked looking towards Tommy

"Mine" Tommy responded with a smirk.

_* Over to the girls*_

"Three weeks?! You know how these boys are right?" Iris said

"Yeah... But not Jonny." Carly softened.

"Oh please, boy act crazy at bachelor parties. In fact, Barry still hasn't told me what had happened at his party." Caitlyn added

_*The boys*_

With a slight nod towards tommy, John spoke up to Barry " Dude, I've heard something about your bachelor party"

Barry looked at Cisco with a hurried, panicked look on his face. 

"What the hell man!!??" Barry asked cisco. Cisco simply responded with showing a ' My lips were sealed ' action. It clearly meant, he hadn't said a word.

"Who told you that?"

"So it is true?" John countered

"Does Carly know?"

"No man, why would I tell her?" John responded

" Please don't even tell her!

She was from Ukraine man! 

I was bloody sloshed!"

"Oooo" Tommy had to say that.

"Listen, if Caitlyn or anyone finds out, they'll kill me!"

"Don't worry about it. I won't" John assured

"And you know me! It was my last night as a bachelor. I would have never done it otherwise!!" Barry tried to justify

" No, yeah! I totally understand man. You're secret is safe with me."

"Oh Cait!" Tommy stood up straight pretending to see Caitlyn behind, listening to all their conversation.

Everybody turned to look behind with an expression of horror on their face. They turned to see no one. Tommy was messing with them

" Ha I'm sorry man. I had to do that. See you around"

The boys chuckled and left. John and Tommy started walking away from the group, into the party when John said, "By the way, this trick never fails"

"What do mean?" Confused Tommy asked.

"If you tell someone, that you've found out or heard something about them, before you know, all of their secrets start pouring out!"

"Wait, Shut up! 

You did not anything about the Ukrainian?"

"No! He told me!!"

"Shut the fuck up!! Mind blowinggg!!!"

With that the boys laughed and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* _Somewhere in London, a stock broker, Oliver Queen*_

_(on a phone call)_

"Time equals money Simon.

You want money, stop wasting my time!"

* _Another call*_

"What??!! 

That's horrendous!

Sell it! Sell everything!"

* _One more call*_

"Listen Joe, if you think you'll give me bullshit for which I'LL SELL MY FERRARI AND AFFORD TO BUY A FORD FIESTA!!"

*His home phone rings along side all this, and he declines the call*

* _He calls the bounced call,_ during _his lunch break*_

"Heyy John!"

"Hey!" John responds from the other side

"Sorry man, but you have no idea what's happening here..."

"Man, you have no idea, you missed an amazing party"

"I'm sure man. Listen, I have a problem..."

*After a hesitated, dramatic pause Oliver spoke up*

"I can't come to Spain man."

"What?! Oliver man! We made a pact!"

"I know man! 

But the deal I was working on, I thought it would have been finalized by now but it hasn't"

"I can't believe this! 

You are backing out on a plan we made when we were kids!

It's my bachelor trip man!"

"That's not how it is man!

"What is it then??

This was the one thing we decided to do together!!"

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh on the other side

"Look man, if you are not gonna come, I'll cancel this trip"

"Dude, why are you so sentimental?"

"I am not being sentimental!

It's been canceled once before. So, I don't mind canceling it again.

Look if anyone's going, it's all of us together. Or no one will."

_*The call ended after that._

_Cut to Oliver in Gym_

_after working out, he leaves the gym to meet his Ex*_

_"_ Hey..."

"Hey..." Spoke Isabel

"How's it going?" Isabel asked

"Good, good!"

"You come here(the gym) everyday?" Oliver asked

"Yeah.. I usually come in the mornings..."

"That's good..."

*There is an awkward silence between them*

"I've been meaning to call you.."

"Then why didn't you?"

*Isabel answers after a couple minutes of tired, awkward silence*

"Oliver, I'm getting married."

*Oliver was a bit taken a back my the sudden news*

"Wow" Oliver took a step back

"Oliver please.."

*Oliver was surprised but clueless. he did not know what to say*

"All the best for the rest of time, I guess"

* _With that he walked away. He reached home, put his bag away and sat by the phone to listen to any messages in the voice mail*_

"Oliver its me again, John!

Please don't ditch man!

I know why you're making excuses. But it's been four years to that incident man!

Even today, I just have two brothers. We're the three musketeers man!

All for one and one for all!"

* _The scene changes. It's now with Tommy and his mother in their kitchen. Tommy has some father issues.*_

_(Tommy is convinced that his father is an artist living in Spain, Malcolm Merlyn. The father who brought him up with Rebecca Merlyn, his mother, his name was Mike.)_

"The thing we had talked about, did you think about it?" Rebecca Merlyn asked Tommy.

"About what?"

*His mother looked at him, with her tired eyes. Almost given up.*

"About this trip to Spain...

Is it coincidence, or did you plan it?"

"What do you mean Mom?"

"Well... *Rebecca Merlyn almost mad*

Are you planning on meeting Malcolm?"

"I don't know" Tommy tries to avoid the conversation and walks away from his mother.

"Tomm- TOMMY Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust Mom!

He _is_ my father!!" Tommy tried to emphasis

"He is your father... Did he _EVER_ even try to contact you?

Not even a phone call! Did he even care to know about you??"

"Maybe he did and you kept if from me!

I wasn't even aware about the fact that he was father!"

*Rebecca looked at her son with nothing but shock and betrayal in her eyes*

"Fine.

Do as you please.

But remember this one thing. Mike is you your father!"

_*With that both of them went their own way*_

*A _montage of all the boys packing up and boarding a flight to Spain._

_John: Packs up his suitcase, boards a first class flight, reads himself to sleep._

_Oliver: Gets back home from work, packs his bag, (has a drawer organized full of ties, packs an entire stack of neatly dry cleaned formal shirts and trousers, gets his shoes from a 'drawer' below . Packs his laptop on top of all his clothes and last but no the least pack a gift he got for Carly for not being able to attend their function and goes to sleep._

_Wakes up the next day morning, brushes his teeth, boards a business class flight to Spain. Reads a business magazine on his way._

_Tommy: (Characteristically, is very unorganized)_

_Gets a duffle bag, opens his cupboard, dumps a bunch of unfolded, dirty laundry in the bag. A couple hats and hops in a cab._

_Half way to the airport, returns back home and takes his Passport from his study table._

_Lands in Spain, in the cab, listening to songs, looking at the beautiful country, he reaches the hotel the boys are supposed to meet at._


	2. The Road Trip.

* _Tommy reaches the hotel and enters it's lobby. Thanks the doorman and makes his way in to find John and Oliver on one of the couches with some maps layed-out in front of them.*_

 _"_ Oh look who's here!" John said, standing up to greet Tommy

"How's the flight?" John enquired

"Well... It flew!" Typically Tommy

Oliver hesitantly stood up a couple seconds after a deep though, once John and Tommy were done hugging.

Tommy and Oliver hugged each other after much thought.

"How are you?" Tommy asked formally

"I'm great. Just bought a big house in London. Large rooms, lot of open space. It's going good" Oliver responded

"Good"

*After a couple minutes, Oliver spoke again

"I heard what happened to Mike. I'm sorry" Oliver conveyed his regards regarding Mike's death

"No, yeah. I got your email. Thank you."

"How's mum?"

"She's okay. It takes time you know. To get over these things."

"I can't believe we all together!

Finally right?!" John spoke

"Shall we sit?" Tommy asked and they took a seat.

"So here's the plan.

First we are going to Costa Brava, which is my choice.

Then Oliver wants to head to Seville and then we'll head to..."

_*The scene shifts to all the boys in the giant room they have gotten for themselves._

_Tommy is typing something on John's laptop.*_

"What are you doing on my laptop?" John asked Tommy

"I'm looking for an address"

"JONATHAN STEWART DIGGLE!" Oliver barges in the room announcing John's name

"Here's your treasure!" Oliver had bought John a Birkin Bag for Carly, as a gift for not being able to attend their party.

"Brilliant! Thanks a ton!

What have you done to her man?!!" John cried!

"Dude, first of all, you should be thankful that I bought a 12,000 euros worth bag for your fiancé!!" Oliver made his point

"WHAT?? SHOW ME!!" Tommy reacted.

John brings him the purse. He takes it in his hands

"12,000 EUROS! For a purse??"

"You salary won't even make up for it" Oliver arrogantly boasted achieving him a expression-less look from both Tommy and John.

"What?" Oliver questioned, thinking nothing wrong. John and Tommy continued with their work. Tommy still analyzing the 12,000 euros bag.

"Carly loves these bag, you know..." John added

"And I love cars, John.

Always remember, If you ever want to gift me an expensive car John, don't hesitate."

John sarcastically added, "I won't."

"Let's leave?" John asked

"You guys go ahead. I have some calls I need to answer and a meeting to attend.

Adios, Adios." With that, Oliver left the room.

"And here I thought we were on a vacation." John said with some annoyed sass.

"So did I. Let us go?" Tommy and john decided to leave.

* _A little scene of Tommy and John, wandering in the streets of Spain. Walking though the narrow roads, asking strangers the way to their exact location, when they finally reach a gallery."_

 _"_ This is it, right?

This is the street?" John asked Tommy, As he was the one who looked up an artist's gallery on this street.

"Yeah... I think so."

*John walked ahead as they located the gallery but something in Tommy's thoughts slowed him down.

John entered the gallery and Tommy stood outside, deep in thought, fixated over a sign that the read the artist's name. Malcolm Merlyn.*

"Malcolm Merlyn. Either American or Polish." John presumed.

Even though Tommy could see John's lips moving as he continued talking, somehow his thoughts were blocked by some other thoughts. 

'Was he really my father?'

'Why did mum keep him away from me for so long?'

*The scene shifts to all the boys, sitting in a bar. As Oliver returns from buying three beers for them."

"Man, who knows where we went looking for his gallery, but this country is beautiful." John said

"And I earned a 2,000 pound commission. So, excuse me if I don't complain." Oliver boasted.

"2,000 pounds?!" Tommy asked

"yep. Cheers!"

*They drank a sip on their beers*

"Dude, we heard something about you..." John spoke

"What?"

*With a subtle glance to Tommy, John spoke again*

"You know what it is..."

* A clueless look flew from Oliver to both the boys.*

"You spoke to my mum?" Oliver asked

John simple nodded in response, both of them trying to keep their straight face.

"Did she tell you I was forced?

God! Man, she can't keep anything to herself!

She's driving me crazy!" Oliver now, seemingly restless

"Now, 10 days ago , she came to London.

She dragged me to friend's place, to meet a girl.

Mr. and Mrs. Damn's daughter, Cookie!

I meant, I thought, I'll meet her, have some tea. Take their regards, decline the proposal, and leave!

As soon as I took the first sip, Cookie said 'No' !!"

*Both john and tommy looked at each other and asked Oliver*

"What?" In unison

"I mean, pfft, yeah..." Oliver said, trying to make it sound casual

*That was the second, John and Tommy burst off laughing.*

"You were set up for an arranged marriage, but you got rejected?" John asked, barely recovering from his laughter fit

"I did not even try to impress her!!" Oliver said shrugging off, trying to justify himself

 _"No NO no...."_ Tommy said

"Oh c'mon man!!?"Oliver

"You have officially ruined our reputation!

fAIL FAIL!" Tommy added, exaggerating the humiliation Oliver went through.

"Shut up man. Please!" Oliver trued but Joh and Tommy kept laughing harder.

"And why did she even feel the need to tell you all of that?" OLiver tried to enquire

"No, no. Aunty did not tell him anything.

You see the thing is. This is his new, well versed trick, and you were his victim.

Cheers!" Tommy added, mockingly

"2,000 pounds" Tommy and John said, clinking their glasses together. Laughing harder.

"He failed."

"But Cookie passed" They started laughing harder!

"What man! Hold old you?" Oliver, pretty much done with them

"Shots?" John asked

"Shots!" Tommy ordered. John stood up to order some.

"Not for me! I still have a meeting after this." Oliver said

*John left the table. Tommy and Oliver alone. Oliver offered him some food on the table. But Tommy declined so he enjoyed his*

"So... Still the same plan?

Min money and retire at 40?" Tommy asked

"Yep...That's the plan" Oliver spoke with a shrug

*After a couple minutes of comfortable silence at the table, Tommy spoke

"Listen, Thank you.."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to come to the trip. Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah I'm sure it does..."

"Tommy sat there quietly. Making his peace with this new Oliver's arrogant attitude. He slumped back in his chair, sorta given up as the night progressed*

* _The scene shifts to the boys walking large parking lot.*_

"Oh My God!! Amaazingg choice John!!" Tommy almost yelled across the parking lot as he ran his way to one of the convertible red cars.

"Oh yeah, she's beautiful. But that's not ours" John said with a smirk.

"SUV would be more comfortable" Oliver added and with Oliver and John walked into the little office they had for a car rental dealership.

Tommy ran in the office, behind them. "Guys!! Look at her!! She's beautiful!!" Tommy insisted

"Dude, SUV is more comfortable. Bedsides, they have already charged me" John tried to convince him

"Carly's purse is more expensive" Tommy tried to reason

"Ha! Funny!" John ignored immune to his shenanigans

"Oh c'mon!! " Tommy tried to convince them, making a scene by clinging up against the glass of the office, like a child demanding something he/she wants.

"Dude, what are you doing? Behave yourself man!" Oliver said so and with that both the boys took their attention off the clingy child behind them.

"Oh no! For our entire life, we have had you pay for everything"

Oliver said, putting away the wallet john removed to pay. "It's our turn now!"

_*The boys packed all their stuff in the car trunk and set off *_

"Woah hey!! What are you doing?" Tommy over reacted to John, as John filled up the trunk with all their language. including the Birkin bag Oliver had gotten for Carly.

" It's worth12,000 euros. She'll ride first class"

John simply laughed in response and went on to sit in the co-pilot seat as Oliver decided to drive for now.

*They started driving. The car was too quite to Tommy put on the car radio and some Spanish song started playing. Not two minutes later Tommy and John started started dancing to it. Oliver none the less had his 'What nonsense?' face on. Just staring at them, wide eyed, unaware of what happened to his lovely old friends? They tried to get Oliver grooving, all in vain.

Meanwhile, Tommy started munching something in the back, John pulled out his DSLR and clicked a couple picture of his relaxed, handsome friends. A couple minutes later, Oliver's phone rang,

"Hey, what's up joe?

-Like, right now? Now?" Oliver spoke to someone from his office on the other line. A couple minutes later, he halted the car and got off. Turned to the trunk and got some of his formal ties and a vest on. "Guys, ten minutes max!". The boy got out o the car, went of the check the scenery along side. Oliver got his laptop, set it up on the car's bonnet and greeted a person on the other side in Japanese

"Moshi Moshi Yamamoto San!" Startling Tommy and John who had their backs to him.

"Moshi, Moshi..?" John asked tommy

"Hello, in Japanese I'm assuming" Tommy answered

"Ogenkidesuka?" Oliver asked the person on the other side of the call.

"O kaka-sa made genkidesu!" Oliver thanked after a response from the other side

"Tommy, First look at this amazing view..." John pointed at the scenery behind Oliver and their car.

"And then, Look at out dear friend"

"What has happened to him man!" Tommy said

"If you ask, I think he has become 'Man-tally sick'

And he needs a 'Psychia-trickst'" John joked

"Hey, this is from school ?" Tommy asked

"Ahhh!! Not 'School. It's 'Es-School!" John corrected him

"ES- School!!"Tommy repeated

"Because only the Mr. The Tal can the talk like this!" John referred to their school teacher that they made fun of.

"Mr. the Tal!!

Are you 'Man -tally' challenged my Boy?" Tommy added to the joke

"Ah! It's not 'boy'. It's Bouy! Are you 'Man-tally challenged my bouy?" John corrected him

"Man-tal Bouy!" Tommy said, as they looked at Oliver, who was almost done with his call and wrapping up

"I'm done guys!" Oliver said

"Oliver my bouy, in this the uniform, you look like the Man-tal bouy!" John joked at him. But Oliver not understanding the context whatsoever just said, "Hm..Let's go"

"Okay-the-very-the-well-the-let's!!" Tommy added the final comment causing John and himself to laugh as they made their way back to the car.

"*After a couple hours of driving, the boys stopped at a restroom/gas station. As they were done, they washed their hands and John noticed a guy walk in towards the urinals. He spoke in a very low voice. Enough for Oliver and Tommy to hear him but not the stranger.*

"Guys, just do as I say." John said. 

"It's been ten years since college John. Grow up. Please don't do this." Oliver said, well aware of what he was going to do next. Tommy simply smiled, also well aware of what's about to happen.

"Trust me. You'll kiss me later!" John reasoned

"When I shout, Just point towards the urinal and scream bloody Mary."

*For the next couple second the boys tried to act casual, waiting for john's signal.*

"GUYS!!

WATCH OUT!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!" John yelled accompanied by Tommy and Oliver as all of them ran out of the restroom leaving a very scared, Petrified, half zipped stranger to run out with them!

Followed by immense chaos, they ran straight to their car, started it and drove past the stranger, simply waving goodbye with some guilty smile.

"ASSHOLES!" Yelled the stranger

*After a couple hours passed, Oliver's phone rang again.*

"Yes Ms. May. 

Yes, I had a call with Mr. Yamamoto and he said-"

Just as Oliver was about to finish his sentence John, already tired of Oliver being such a workaholic, simply exclaimed, "Oh lord, Someone please throw his phone out!!" 

Tommy taking his expression literally, took Oliver's phone out of his hands and tossed it right out the window.

"Dude what are- DUDE?!!" Oliver shocked as to what he saw in his peripherical vision while driving. He stopped the car and stormed out of it.

"Did you just??! OH MY-" John tried his best to maintain his composure. As the car stopped, both John and Tommy became aware of how pissed Oliver seemed and stopped laughing.

As they stepped out, they saw a pissed Oliver scanning the streets.

"Dude! I di not think he would actually throw out your phone!" John said, feeling guilty of what just happened.

"John, of course you did not!" Oliver said

"I don't care now. Get me my phone back!" Oliver shrugged as he was fuming with anger.

"Get me my phone right now! 

GO DOWN AND LOOK FOR IT NOW!"

"Oliver, don't be stupid. We'll get you a new one man!" Tommy tried

"DON'T BE STUPID??

YOU THREW MY PHONE OUT OF A MOVING VEHICLE, YOU MORON!" Oliver yelled

"He asked me to, and i did.." Tommy acted casual. he knew he in grave danger

"John, ask me to slap him." Oliver asked john , now eve more pissed at Tommy's casual attitude

"John simply questioned in response

"Just. Ask. me. to. slap. him!" Oliver insisted

"Slap him" John did as asked shrugging his shoulders.

And came a tight slap in Tommy face, shaking him from the position he stood at first.

"What is wrong with you man!!" Tommy pounced o Oliver

"I'll get you a new phone man! I was just joking!"

"What!? IT'S NOT FUNNY!

The call was important!

You think being cool and funny gives you the liberty to do anything?

It's always like, Tommy did shit, 'He's so cool', Tommy said that ' He's so funny!

"GROW UP!

THROWING MY PHONE OUT THE WINDOW IS NOT FUNNY!

HOOKING UP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND WAS. NOT.FUNNY."

*A weird silence floated in the air. Nobody said anything after Oliver's sudden outburst*

"Listen, it's been four years to that. And I've apologized for it. Let it go" Tommy said sternly

"Or else what huh?

OR ELSE WHAT??" Oliver pounced on him, trying to put him down.

John decided to step in, as things started to get out of control and physical.

"Guys stop it!

You guys are acting like kids!!

If there's a matter then deal with it!!' LIKE ADULTS!" John said

"Who are you to be the judge?" Oliver questioned, stilled pissed

"Who else can you see here?" They looked at the empty road around.

"Let's just get this one thing straight. I don't have any issues with him." Tommy spoke

"Why on earth would you even have any issues?

Mc Kenna was MY girlfriend!" Oliver triggered

"Oh c'mon! Mc Kenna and I fell in love! It happens.

Shit happens!" Tommy justified himself

"Right. It was shit. For you.

Tommy, I'm sure you did not even think for a second.

Tommy I swear if you were me in that place, if would have never done something like that to MY best friend" Oliver calmed down a bit, making his point clear.

"Oliver, i screwed up. What do you want me do about it! Want me to wear a shirt that says 'Sorry Oliver'? 

What do you want me to do?"

Oliver now immensely pissed about Tommy's attitude, "Look at him man!" he simply chuckled

John finally decided to speak up.

"Look, Mc Kenna was a bitch!

I'm sorry. But yeah...

She used you first. (Oliver)

Then gave you a 'KITA', and used him.(Tommy) And then she dumped him as well!

She was a waste of time then, and she's a waste of time now!

Fours years ago man! We had to cancel this trip already! Don't let her ruin this!"

A couple minutes passed

"How many times do you want me to apologize more?

Just to clarify, how many more?" Tommy asked, in order to calm things off

" I need an honest apology" Oliver said, pointing at his heart.

He walked off to his car after that, but stopped mid way to ask , "What the hell is KITA?"

"Kick in the arse" Said John looking embarrassed as it it.

Oliver simple tired of their sorcery, gave up and sat in to co-pilot seat and had John drive the rest.

* _After driving to their location for a couple hours, the boys reach the house they had booked for their stay in Costa Brava.*_

The minute they opened the door to the massive mansion/ house they had booked for the next couple nights...

"Amazing!"

"It's beautiful!

* _After settling in the house, the boys decided to go for a swim as the beach was right behind the house.*_

_*Oliver decided to sit by the water, on one of the sun loungers while he pulled out his laptop and worked on somethings. John and Tommy decided to go for a dive. It was then, Oliver's eye caught a beautiful, petite blonde by the water. All by herself , spinning some ribbon Poi while gazing the shoreline. Oliver noticed she had a little bag in which she probably stuffed the beautiful blue and red mat that was currently laid across her. She was simply dressed in a red bikini that hugged her in the right places. She looked magnificent. Oliver couldn't take his eye off her until the boys came back from a dive and Tommy noticed Oliver ogling someone, subtly.*_

"Who's she?" Tommy asked

"How would I know man?" Oliver shrugged, not taking his eyes off her for a second

"She's beautiful..." Tommy said

"She's really beautiful!" Oliver almost mesmerized

"Dude, what's happening man?!!

I'm being pulled towards her!

Help" Tommy pretended dramatically, as he casually walked towards her, with a sly smirk. On his way to flirt.

"I was the one who saw her first!" Oliver raised his voice, trying to justify

"That's true...

But, did she see you?" With that Tommy walked to her, leaving a puzzled and John and Infuriated Oliver

"Hola!" Tommy greeted

"Hola" She responded

"Can I try that?" He pointed at the spinning ribbon poi and she handed them over

"So... Where are you from?

Here, Spain?" Tommy asked in a flirtatious way, but Felicity did not seem budged by it

"My father's from Spain, but i was brought up in America."

"America!

Where from?" Tommy dug in deeper, trying to converse more with her

"Star City"

"Really?!

If you're free tonight... Would you like to join us for a drink?" Tommy offered

"Mmm, Maybe some other time. I have some things planned up for early tomorrow morning" Felicity poliety denied his offer

After a couple minutes of Tommy spinnt the ribbon, she decided it's time for her to leave

"I'll see you around.." She said so and turned her back to Tommy and started walking towards Oliver's direction. Tommy slyly looked at Oliver to make him jealous, he could see Oliver quite distracted, when he remembered

"Hey!" He called out for her

"What's your name?" Tommy asked her, as she turned

"Felicity"

"I'm Tommy. But girls, quite graciously call be Lover boy" Tommy replied. cheesing things up a bit more. To his statement John laughed his balls out and Felicity left with a polite smile.Tommy settled to find Oliver judging him generously

"What?" Tommy asked

"Lover boy?

I mean... Yuck!"

"Oliver, son, It's a human being job to keep trying.

If it's possible or not, it's all in his hands" He said quoting some philosophical guru from his school

"Well said, professor!" John exclaimed. Oliver simply ignored and got back to work

* _The scene shifts to the Oliver sitting in a bar,John as the counter, ordering some drinks and Tommy walking up to Oliver._ _*_

Tommy stood beside Oliver and pulled out a pink Nokia box from his bag

"What the hell is that?" Oliver simply said as he stared the box. He opened it with haste and asked again

"This! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Now, simply, angry.

"Well, i promised you to buy a new phone, you didn't specify which one!" Tommy replied with sass

"I'm a Stock Broker, not a japanese school girl!!" He made it clear, holding up the phone in just his two fingers.

"oh! Moshi Moshi!" Tommy encouraged, annoying Oliver furthermore

"Listen, just keep quiet man

Just shut up!" Oliver tired and infuriated

"Oh lord, Stop it you two!

What did you do now?" John questioned, joining the conversation

 _"This!_ WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!!" Oliver exclaimed holding the phone in John's face

After taking a look at the phone, John said," What the hell is wrong with you?" Ending with a chuckle

"It's funny!" Tommy laughed

"Just shut- Just shut up man..." Oliver tired

"Okay okay here" John put down the three glasses of wine he bought and brought back the attention to him

"Let's listen to why we are her, in Costa Brava"

As they held their glasses up to cheers, John announced," Deep-Sea Diving!" John and Tommy clinked their glasses together. Oliver simply stared at his glass in shock and slight anger. 

"What?!" OLiver asked, putting his glass down

"It'll be fun man!" John tried to cheer him up

"i just don't understand, why is it 'C'mon let's torture Oliver!' sort of a vacation?" Oliver tried asking

"Look, i know you can't swim..." John tried to make him understand

"You know how to sink right?" Tommy interrupted them but put to silence with a sharp glare from Oliver

"Look,I talked to diving school people, if you don't know how to swim, it's totally alright!" Just as John finished his sentence, Tommy decided to mock Oliver furthermore and made a series of duck cluckling noises as he brought his wine glass closer to his mouth for a sip. Infuriated Oliver, pissed by his constant mocking, flipped the glass completely in Tommy hands and caught it back in his causing all the wine in the glass to pour all over Tommy. 

"Bathroom, straight and left" Oliver casually said raising his glass to John. After Tommy left the table, John continued

"okayy... I know, that you are afraid of water, but then that's the deal!

Just imagine, beautiful blue waters, fishes swimming all around us, Corals!!

It'll be amazing!" John tried his best

Oliver simply kept nodding along, trying not to think about the things that could go bad.

"Think about it!" john said

After the undisturbed look on Oliver's face, John sighed and said,"Look, if you don't want to do it, no-one's gonna force you..." To that Oliver sarcastically chuckled.

"No! i'm serious!" 

"Okay!" He tried to end the conversation

* _The scene shifts to Oliver, Tommy and John standing across a water body's shore line, gazing out to the horizon, early morning.*_

"John Diggle...?" 

They heard a voice call their friend out and turned to find... 


	3. The Road Trip.

“John Diggle?” A voice spoke from behind. The boys turned to find Felicity standing in front of them. Tommy swoop in as an opportunity to flirt.

“Felicity?

What are you doing here?” Tommy asked as he stepped ahead

“Following you I guess…” Felicity pretended to go along

“Really…?” Tommy asked, taking another step ahead, lacing his fingers in anticipation

“No.” Felicity replied, completely unmoved by Tommy unbreakable charm

“I’m here to train you!

I’m an instructor here!” Felicity emphasized

“Wow!” Tommy simply replied

“Hi, I’m John Diggle.”

“Felicity”

“This is Oliver” John introduced him, as he stepped forward to shake hands with her

Then Felicity turned to Tommy and said,” Lover boy?”

“You remember…?” Tommy internally killed himself a bit for his un-natural, awkward flirting and tried to cover it up by shaming someone else

“Oliver, if you don’t want to dive, it’s totally fine.

He can’t swim” Tommy added the last part conveniently glancing away from Oliver and smiling slyly to felicity. Meanwhile, Oliver silently shooting arrows towards tommy, with his eyes. Their attention being stolen by an understanding look from Felicity.

“It’s okay, doesn’t matter.

You’ll be fine.” Felicity smiled politely

“Thank you” Oliver thanked, trying to get over his anger towards Tommy.

“Shall we start?” Felicity asked as the boys responded with a quick nod and she led them on to a rocky area by the water and provided them with some mats to sit on.

“So talking underwater is a bit difficult, for obvious reasons. So these signs are very important.

Up

Down

Okay

Not okay

Air gauge.” She showed some basic instructions for their diving lessons. For the next couple weeks, all the boys came on the site every morning and practiced along with her. Until a day when she though they were ready for their first water practice. She engaged them with some equipments and helped them put some on as well. Equipments such as their wetsuits, BCD [Buoyancy Control Device], weights and the flippers. After strapping them in, John and Tommy dove in the shallow waters to learn underwater breathing and analyse the pressure. Felicity stood by the shore where Oliver simply stood trying to get over his fears. Although the waters were not deep, it was his heart and mind playing games with him when his overthinking was cut short by a beautiful sun rays gleaming across Felicity’s face as she waited with her arms open, encouraging him to step in the water. He forgot all the things his mind made him think about and, put on his oxygen mask and held Felicity’s hand to step in the shallow blue waters. After the dive, all of them decided to go for a celebratory drink in a bar near their house.

“Cheers!”

“Good job boys!” Felicity acknowledged, chugging down the shots they had ordered.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Felicity questioned John, easing into conversations on the table

“In two months” John responded

“That’s like now man!” Oliver gratified with a pat on John’s back

“Yeah, I know!

We only started dating about six months ago!” John added

“Well, you know what they say…

When it’s right, it’s right!” Felicity stirred up

“That’s what I said!

Actually, that’s what she said!” And a crackle rumbled through the table.

“So, what does she do?” Felicity asked, keeping the conversation going

“Um, Interior designing.

And she’s bloody good.” John stated. Felicity nodded along in appreciation.

“And of course, her father has a hotel business…

That’s evaluated at…

Ten billion?” He cross-examined with John and confirmed,” Ten million.”

“Man, I’m not marrying her for the money!”

“John of course not!

But we must agree that it’s a plus point!” Oliver stated with a nod, stating the obvious for him

“Plus point?! Are you serious?” John cried, shocked by his friends’ reply.

“Would you- Would you marry for money?!” Felicity asked, extremely curious

“Depends. How much money?” Oliver squinted his eyes, thinking of answering carefully

“Mmm… Ten billion!” Tommy interrupted Felicity’s thinking mind.

“Definitely!” Oliver shrugged, not even thinking twice

“And- What if she’s a bore?!” Felicity tried implying

“When you have ten billion in your bank, who needs a wife for entertainment?!” Oliver scoffed as if that is such an obvious answer.

To that John sarcastically said,” Romantic!” And Tommy scoffed. Felicity’s glance not leaving Oliver’s for a second. Searching for some answers Felicity asked him, “Are you seeing someone?”

“Mmm?” Oliver though he misheard, he asked again.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Felicity asked again

“No.” Oliver replied, clearing his throat.

“Hey, what about Mc Kenna?

What happened there?” John asked about Oliver’s ex girlfriend.

“Well, I guess she wanted different things out of life.” Oliver replied, diplomatically.

“Felicity…

Apart from my _body,_ what else do you want out of life?” Tommy spoke breaking in the beautiful tension between Oliver and Felicity across the table. As Tommy made his sarcastically humorous comment, the table burst out of laughter.

“Umm… I don’t know.

I haven’t exactly made a list!” Felicity shrugged simply. Before Tommy could continue, Oliver interrupted, insisting on knowing more.

“Still…

There must be something.” Oliver interrupted

“I guess, I want my life to keep surprising me, inspiring me…

I hope I keep meeting new people.” She added, pointing at them as her recent friends.

“And… I want to you to get me a drink!” She added as a loud crackle roared across the table.

“Ohh, as you say!

Your wish is my command!” Tommy said, as he stood up to get some more drinks for the entire table.

Once they were done with their dinner, they got out of the bar and started walking to the house. They came across a calm gentleman walking behind them and John’s mind went to their collage days again and they all decided to hide behind a wall so the stranger can’t see them. As they hid behind felicity started freaking out.

“Keep it down.” John reminded them as their whispering got loud and clear.

“Guys we're gonna get arrested.” Felicity said, worried of what’s about to happen

“lt’s going to be fun.” Oliver assured her, as he held her hand calming her down.

“He's here. Quiet.” John gave the heads up as the stranger got closer.

“Crazy!” Were Felicity’s last words as she was dragged onto the street along with them, acting all ookay!

“Ahem, so I was just saying…” John, along with the rest of them, started walking alongside the stranger, pretending that everything was normal. Not a few seconds later,” GUYS! WATCH OUT!! AHHH!!!” And with that, all of them yelled and slammed down to the floor, scaring the living dead out of the kind old man! Without giving it much thought, he collapsed on the floor as well!!

A couple second later as the moment passed, they got up apologising profusely to the dear gentlemen! Nothing past it, just simply living in the moment. The night was young as were they and that seemed like the best time they’ve had in a long time.

*The scene shifts to them sitting in a boat, on their way for their first official dive*

“Your life’s about to change!” Felicity disclosed

“That’s if I survive!” Oliver stated, gazing over the deep blue ocean line.

“We’ll see…” Felicity said after a couple minutes of interestingly looking at Oliver

“Yep…

We’ll see.” He replied with a pause, hoping nothing goes bad.

*As they dove in the vast blue waters,

The moment flows by like molten sapphire

Deep blue silences

No earth below, no sky above

The rustling branches and leaves

Are saying only you are here

Only me

My breath and my heartbeat

Such depth, such solitude

And me

Only me

l now believe l exist*

“Baby, it was amazing!

You should definitely try it!” John told Carly across the screen, in London. As they got back home a couple hours earlier, freshened up and decided to have a celebratory dinner.

“I’ve no interest babe…” Carly said, putting on a thin smile across her face.

“Hey!” John heard a voice at the door

“Hey!” He replied to felicity

“Sorry, but can I use your loo?

Tommy’s in the other one, using the shower” Felicity asked taking a step into the room

“Yeah! Of course!” John nodded along

“Who’s that?” Carly perked up from her side, wanting to her the other feminine voice in her fiancé’s room

“Oh wait, first say Hi to Carly” John added before felicity left

“Hey… I’m Felicity!”

“Hi” Carly replied shrewdly, taken aback as felicity joined john on screen

“John has told me a lot about you!

Congratulations in advance!” Felicity added with gaiety

“Thanks” Carly replied starkly

“Well, it was really nice talking to you.

Bye!” With that felicity left the screen to occupy the bathroom

“Who was that?” Carly asked as soon as felicity left, with her ‘resting bitch face’ plastered on

“Oh that was felicity, our diving instructor!

She is a fashion student in London but works three months every year on some diving site!

Isn’t that cool?” John replied cheerfully

“Very cool.

What is she doing in your bedroom?” Carly asked with the same lack of enthusiasm

“She was using the bathroom!” John replied easily

After a second of realizing all the variety of things that might be going through Carly’s mind he added,” Tommy has invited her, for dinner. To celebrate our first dive together!” John said, trying to state the obvious

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Cary interrogated John

“What!? It’s true!  
Oliver’s cooking!” John tried providing with as much as she wants

“Yeah, you guys must be really busy. I’ll call you some other time” Carly said, trying to retreat out of the call

“Carly, why are you getting upset?” John tried to ask

“I’m not getting upset. I’m getting late” Carly added, apathetically

“Your being really silly right now” John added. Chuckling, trying to cheer her up.

“Yeah, I know. Bye.” And with that anger, Carly shut off the call and John was left staring at a black screen.

“All okay?” Felicity asked, coming out f the loo

“Yeah” John nodded in agreement

“Okay, I’ll see you down stairs” After felicity left john’s room, she came downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Oliver, looking majestic as ever, cooking dinner for all of them.

“Need any assistance?” Felicity asked Oliver, entering the kitchen.

“Hey… Nope!

Almost done!” Oliver replied as he continued cutting some tomatoes.

Felicity lingered around the kitchen for a couple of seconds, finding an open cook book on the counter as she dangled her fingers over the pages.

“Paella?” She asked

“Yup.”

“Muy bien!” Felicity appreciated

“Gracias!”

A couple seconds pass by as felicity asks,” So, you did not tell me, how was it?”

Oliver dropped his knife by the tomatoes and looked up at Felicity with those gorgeous blue orbs.

“Thank you”

“Don’t thank me!

It was all you.

So, how did it feel?” Felicity looked up at him, longingly, searching for answers.

“It was magical.

It felt the most peaceful place on earth.” Oliver said, remembering everybit of the time they were under the water, holding hands, exploring, breathing, exhausting every means of themselves they were left with.

“It was beautiful” Oliver commented, seemingly looking into Felicity’s ocean eyes

“I was sixteen when I did my first dive.

And then, stopping me was impossible!” Felicity was practically beaming

“Yeah, it could be addictive.” Oliver said, going back to cutting tomatoes

“Addictive!?

Don’t say that. It’s such a negative word!

Diving is…

Its something else for me. It’s like meditation.

You’re conscious of every breath, every moment! Just imagine, living your whole life like that.

Be fully alive to each and every moment!” Felicity and Oliver ended up looking longingly into each others eyes for the next couple minutes until they heard Tommy and John begin setting up the table.

“Delicious!” John spoke, after a bite of the amazing food Oliver cooked

“Seriously” Felicity agreed

“Thank you”

“You should cook more often.” Tommy added

“I know man but…

Where’s the time!?” After a couple minutes of comfortable silence at the table tommy asked

“So, the fear of water still there?”

“Now there’s no fear!

Not even of life.” Oliver replied, politely asking Felicity if she’d like some more wine.

“Wow! In a single dunk, you’ve managed to unravel all the mysteries of life!

Well done, my friends!” Laughter echoed through

“Actually, I think it’s quite simple” Oliver stated

“And what’s that?” John enquired

Oliver placed his utensils down and stated,” Just…

Keep breathing.”

A couple seconds, Tommy and John felt like they were seeing a completely different side to their dear old friend. And they were liking it

“So, Felicity!

Finally, our old friend has surfaced.

And to avoid a relapse...

Why don’t you join us for the rest of the trip?” John asked

“I’d love to!

But I’m off to Bunol tomorrow.

It’s the Tomatina festival!” Felicity beamed across the table

“Oh is it?” John quietly enquired

“Toma- Tina?

What’s that?” A puzzled Oliver asked Felicity

“Oliver, how can you not know that…

Tomatina is the world’s largest tomato fight!!?” Tommy told Oliver, the most excited he has ever been

“ It’s like the Indian festival of colours.

But with tomatoes instead.” Felicity explained

“Really?”

“Actually, you guys should come!

It’ll be a blast!” Felicity couldn’t keep her excitement in.

“I’m in…” Tommy spoke within a couple seconds, devouring his dinner.

“Are you serious?” Felicity was shocked

“Yes, I’m in!”

“What?

No.” John declined Tommy’s answer

“We’re leaving for Seville tomorrow.” John let Felicity know.

“That’s perfect! Bunol is en-route!” Felicity added cheerfully

“Come on” Felicity looked across the table with her big blue puppy eyes

“Look, Seville is Arjun’s choice.

He made reservations…” John ended with a serious look on his face. As if trying to remind Tommy of some horror event from their past.

“And to mess with Oliver’s reservation is…

As good as inviting death.” Tommy stated with some horror on his face. Oliver simply looked at Tommy, listening to their explanations. Felicity leaned back in her chair, realising a bunch of new things.

“Come on…” Felicity whispered to Oliver, maintaining their eye contact.

“Alright, let me see…

Let me see what I can do.” Oliver said leaning back after giving the idea some though. As he pulled out his Nokia pink flip phone and started pressing some buttons.

“Is that you phone?!” Felicity chuckled leaning in to get a better look at it.

Laughter burst at the table in uncontrollable fits.

“It’s a long story…” Oliver shrugged, annoyed by the reaction from Tommy and John

“Let’s not go there” He added

“No, it’s nice…” Felicity tried to comfort, still unable to stop laugh. Oliver simple looked at her, adoring her adorable laugh.

“he’s very much in touch with his feminine side” John added, trying to control his out burst.

“Eat your food” Oliver orders, completely annoyed

“No, it’s okay. Even I like pink!” Felicity consoles

“Great, I feel much better.” Oliver responds sarcastically


	4. The Road Trip.

As the dinner finished, they sat by the pool chatting up for a couple more hours until it was ten in the night. They sent Felicity off till her car and made sure she could drive before she got it. Tommy and John went to their respective rooms and Oliver went back to the pool with a glass of wine, he picked up on his way. Oliver simply sat there, pondering what about him was the trigger to the fall outs of his past relationships. Was he all that bad? Could he not keep a single girl happy by giving her the all the joy she deserves? Was he all that insensitive and selfish? His mind wandered off to a multitude of places.

“How could you do this?” Mc Kenna demanded, looking away from Oliver.

“Mc Kenna, I'm really sorry but...

can't you see that this deal could help me.” Oliver tried staying calm and make her understand his problem, but he could keep calm any longer.

“Can't you see that maybe l don't care!” Mc Kenna sassed back.

“You don't care.

You don't care about my life?” Oliver tried to make sense of what she just said and tried to piece everything together in his mind

“Stop it, Oliver.” Mc Kenna turned to face Oliver.

“Don't confuse your work with your life.

Your work isn't your life.

lt's just a part of it.

Just like this relationship is a part of your life.” Mc Kenna furiously tried to explain Oliver her point.

“What about this?” Oliver asked pointing around the apartment

“What _about_ this?” Mc Kenna asked back. Realising Oliver’s being a real jerk

“l bought this apartment so that we could live together!!”

“What?

Oh Please!” Mc Kenna lost it

“You bought this apartment to impress people with your up market address.” Mc Kenna harshly stated the obvious.

“l can't believe you just said that.” Oliver brushed his fingers through his hair, shocked by the unbelievable things Mc Kenna was stating.

“l'm planning a future with you!!” Oliver turned to her and held her by the elbows, trying to make his point through

“OUR FUTURE WILL COME TOMORROW, OLIVER!!” Mc Kenna yelled

“Don't scream!” Oliver lost his cool, raising his voice as well

“WHERE IS OUR today??” Mc Kenna kept implying

“Don't scream.” Oliver tried to manage himself.

“Then listen to me.

What do you want?” Oliver tried to demand an answer from her, cradling her face in him palms.

“l want to spend time with you.” Mc Kenna blurted out

“l want a relationship.” Made her point clear and stood firm.

“Not a retirement plan.” She added, reasoning further

“Please, Mc Kenna!!” Tried his best

“The chairman of Nakatomi Corporation wants a meeting with me.

WHAT DO I DO!!?” Oliver nagged, following her as she walked across the living room, infuriated.

“I HAVE TO GO!!

lf the presentation does it, he'll give us the entire account. That will boost my career.

CAN’T YOU SEE THAT?!” Oliver kept raising his voice.

“What about our trip, Oliver?” Mc Kenna folded her arms, demanding another answer

“WE CAN GO NEXT YEARR!!!” Oliver nagged her trying state his priorities.

“lt's my birthday, OLIVER!!” Mc Kenna decided to raise her voice, making her point loud and clear.

“l know...” Oliver let out a sigh understanding her point

“lt won't come next month.” Mc Kenna implied further

“You had promised that we would go to Italy no matter what.” Mc Kenna stepped closer to him, holing his hands.

“And you cancelled the tickets without even talking to me.” She continued, after a pause

“Mc Kenna, l really am sorry.

Please understand.” Oliver tried proceeding with his apology, as a calling interrupted them. He put o his best apology face on and tried to get out of the conversation as Mc Kenna even more pissed. His priorities were always different. It was her who did not realize it earlier. He decided to take the call and turned his back to her, apologizing profusely.

“Just a second. lt's an important call.” He tried to reason with her as she walked away and out of the living room to get some fresh air.

“Just one second.

Mc Kenna, one second.” He tried calling out for her, trying his best to maintain some balance but all in vain. He felt the boiling urge to attend the call rather than taking care of his love life.

“Hello...

Yes, Alex... l'll be there in ten minutes.” As he left, answering his call.

/

It was around midnight, John called Carly to check upon her, after their argument.

“Hey babe, I guess you’re on the plane right now.

I called to say that we are going to Bunol tomorrow, for the Tomatina festival.

Felicity is taking us.

Please… Don’t be upset” He continued after a pause. Quite frankly, he did not know what he was apologising for. He had no idea, what was Carly thinking about Felicity or her coming in his room. They weren’t kids anymore. They are about to be married in a couple months, they can not have this unsolved disturbance between them. Anyways, he was willing to do anything that could their relationship healthy.

“Please call me when you get this message. I love you” John dejectedly put down his phone and went back to bed.

*It was the next. Felicity, Oliver and Tommy stood outside the house, waiting for John. John left earlier this morning, committing to get a surprise on his way for all of them. It had taken him long enough”

“Where the hell _is_ he!?” Wondered Oliver, impatiently tapping the glass. He was quickly put to silence as they saw a beautiful sky blue Buick cascade down the slope of their house.

“OH—MY—GOD!” Tommy’s dying wish was accomplished

“Unbelievable!!” Oliver cheered

“Okay” Felicity ran closer, catching up the drive way

“Okay?” John asked her

“Can I drive?” Felicity asked

“No.” John playfully replied

“Johnny, just listen to me.

If a few weeks of diving has this impact on you, trust me, you should consider living underwater permanently” Tommy asked John. Inching closer to the car, analysing her carefully.

“Man, who knows, when will I ever get another chance of spending time with you guys like this. I decided, let’s all or bust!

Right?!” John excitedly asked

“Good job!” Felicity encouraged, gripping shoulders, as she settled in the seat right behind him.

“Dude, you are getting married. Not going to prison.” Oliver added, at John’s tragically sentimental statement.

“I know man, thanks” John added sarcastically. Meanwhile Oliver packed his and Felicity’s language in the trunk and made his way to the back seat with Felicity. As Tommy noticed his ‘Desired spot’ being taken away, he subtly decided to throw a fit. Typical Tommy.

“Oliver… Can you help me?” Tommy asked, pretending to not be able to open the trunk.

“It’s to the right, man” Oliver told the directions to open the trunk, still, in ‘Tommy’s place”.

“It’s jammed man. How did you close it off?” Tommy being a drama queen

“Dude!” Oliver sighed as he hopped off the back seat to help Tommy.

“Try harder” As Oliver tried to explain, Tommy left his bags and ran on the other side of the car to hop in the back seat to sit beside Felicity.

“Child!” Oliver murmured under his breath, tired with his friend’s childish tricks.

“Such a child!” He repeated as he closed the packed trunk and turned around the car to settle for the shotgun.

“Relax and sit in the front seat man.

Driver Bunol!” Tommy added, proceeding to pretend that he did not just pull such a childish trick. John simply nodded at the fact that Oliver was being not-so-subtle about his seat preference and that Tommy hadn’t changed a bit since their childhood days together. Just as mischievous, just as provoking. Al together, very annoying and triggering for Oliver.

*As they drove on, Tommy decided to pull the one and only, Carly’s 22,000 euros Birkin bag that he very conveniently found near him, in the back seat and started jazzing her up.

“What _are_ you doing?” A very puzzled Felicity decided to ask Tommy

“Felicity, meet Ms. Bagilicious Malfoy” He made a name adding a scarf from his sack and a pair of his own glares on the bag, to make her look like a spicy, snooty lady

“Hello… Ms Bagilicious Malfoy” Felicity awkwardly waved at the bag, looking at Tommy multiple times, to check if he was serious about his jokes.

“Huh?” Tommy went closer to bag, pretending to listen to something the bag was saying

“Oh, Ms Bagilicious is saying that you are very beautiful.”

Tommy went back to his flirty self, earning a shaking, disappointed look from Oliver.

“Of course, Thank you Ms!” Felicity played along

“The evening was hazy...

The mood was sad...

A thousand memories vanished as they came...” Tommy recited a poem

“That’s really nice!

You’ve written it?” Felicity applauded

“Ahem, no. I wish. It’s written by a very famous Arabic poet.

“Even _our_ wise man writes quite well.” Oliver added as Tommy finished his sentence

“Thanks man…” Tommy suspiciously thanked Oliver. It was very Oliver like to prise Tommy. Leaving the fact that he knew quite well that Tommy was just trying to flirt.

“What say, John?” Oliver asked John if they should begin with what they had heard Tommy write before.

“Of course” John agreed. And Oliver began beat boxing a basic kiddish beat to which Oliver and John began reciting.

“Diamond biscuit Diamond biscuit...

Whenever in a mood just have it...

Diamond biscuit Diamond biscuit...

For a healthy life, just taste it...

Whenever mummy daddy bring it out...

All the happy kids squeal and shout...

DIAMOND BISCUIT!!!” Oliver yelled on top of his voice for the grand finale and John ended with the final tag line.

“Now available in a new coconut flavour!

Diamond biscuit!” Wooahhh

“Amazing writing!!” Oliver added sarcastically clapping for Tommy.

“Other writers were flippin’ inspired for life!” Oliver added mockingly, laughing even harder.

“Beautiful!!” Ironically, John began alongside Oliver.

“One’s gotta do it, assholes!!” Tommy resentfully, discontent, slammed his bag back on the car floor and folded his hands.

“No, it’s kind of nice…” Felicity said polity and Tommy, very conveniently assumed she was on board with his plan.

“It is, isn’t it?

Brought a smile to your face” Tommy advanced, as if on a battle field.

Meanwhile, John’s phone began ringing.

“Hi”

“Hey, it’s me” Carly spoke from the other side

“Where are you?” John asked, somehow his voice lowered, seemed a bit duller than normal.

“Just landed, in London” Carly responded

“Look…I’m sorry I hung up yesterday.” Carly apologized

“It’s okay. You know what, just forget about it.” John decided to let go instead of hanging it along.

“Thank you” Carly responded in a pointy tone

“So, you’re going to Bunol?” Carly enquired

“Yes! Yeah!”

“Where will you guys be staying?” Carly dug in deeper

“Oh, Felicity, where are we staying?” John pulled felicity out of her conversation with Tommy

“oh, umm, Hotel Venta Pilar” Felicicyt responded

“Some, Venta Pilar…” John let Carly know

“Venta Pilar..” Carly nodded, registering in the name.

Okay fine. Well, you have fun, okay.”

“Okay, of course.” John responded, partially distracted while driving.

\---

*After a couple hours of driving, switching and napping. All of them got back to the way they were sitting earlier. John as their designated driver, felicity right behind him. Tommy beside felicity of course and Oliver in front of tommy, riding the shotgun. Oliver had busied himself, rather distracted himself from tommy’s shit craft, by chewing on some cherries. He planned to eat them but dispose the seeds vaguely in the air. What he also thought of was, the wind will keep knocking over the seeds to the backseat and so all of them will rain over, Tommy.

“Oliver…?”

“Oliver?! What are you doing man?”

“Again?I’m sorry man, it’s the wind. I’m really sorry.” Oliver pretended to apologize.

“Really?” Tommy fully understood Oliver’s tricks or plans. He had known him for long enough.

“Well, Ms. Bagilicious was feeling kinda hot, so why don’t I keep her by the door, to get some air?” Tommy responded with a smirk, knowing he came back at Oliver. Oliver turned back in his seat, facing the front with a _very_ visible eye roll. He had tried everything he could possible to, all being subtle enough.

\--

*Within the next half an hour, they were close to the hotel they were supposed to.

*“Turn left here.” Felicity asked John to keep it slow as they were nearing their residence.“I'll know when I see her somewhere…” Felicity added “OHH THERE SHE IS!!!” Felicity jumped out of the car as the vehicle slowed down and hugged a beautiful brunette who stood by the hotel door.

“Guys, meet my friend, this is Laurel!

“Laurel, meet Oliver” They briefly hugged

“This is John…” They shook hands

“and that is Tommy” Who was on the other side of the vehicle, they simply waved but somehow they knew, something clicked in their hearts. They couldn’t take their eyes of each other until they heard Felicity call out for everyone asking them to leave their bags, they would be taken care by the hotel staff because the festival has already started. It was when Tommy pulled out Ms. Bagilicious and Laurel glanced away, embarrassed.

“Alright guys, it has already started we have leave NOW!!!!!” Felicity rushed them, as she was the most excited she could ever be.

“The bags?” Oliver asked hesitantly

“They’ll take care of it, C’MON!!!” Felicity urged them furthermore, tugging on the Oliver and John’s arms at the same time

“Tommy, we’re leaving you!” She added playfully as she heard him jog behind, to catch up

*As they walked through the streets to get to the festival, Tommy and Felicity caught up and decided to chat while Laurel fixed her clothes and Oliver ad Joh bought some tomatoes just for the sake of it.*

“Felicity, you never told me your friend is so cute.”

“Oh really?? Is that so?” Felicity scoffed back and nudged Tommy away

“You’ve already forgotten me?” Felicity made a puppy face scoffing

Tommy held back for a second and announced it loud and clear,” Felicity, my love for you will go down in history!” Earning a massive eye roll from Oliver who was trying to talk to Laurel.

His comment was simply humorously mocked by Felicity as she kept advancing on. They both laughed at how dramatically funny that was as Tommy leaped forward and threw his arm over Felicity’s shoulder and walked ahead.

“So Laurel, you live here in Spain?” John asked their new friend

“Uh, yes and no. I live here six months and with my sister for the rest. I love to travel and my job allows me to do that so pose forth!” Laurel added with a casual shrug

“That’s amazing!

What is it that you do?” Olive seemed intrigued

“I am a travel consultant since the past five years and I am currently studying law!”

“That’s pretty good. Sounds exciting!” John commented

Laurel stepped ahead and caught up to Felicity while still taking to Oliver and John to let them know about the rules.

“Okay guys, there are two rules. You _have_ to make way for the trucks to pass by and squash the tomatoes before throwing them. Otherwise it hurts.

Alright? Let’s go!” Felicity turned her back to them and held Laurel’s hand to change toward the festival’s arena.

As Tommy turned his back to Oliver and John to walk behind the girls, he got hit.

By a tomatoes in his back

“John man, what are you doing?

Squash it man!” Tommy reacted

“Did it hurt?” Oliver asked Tommy, faking to be actually worried about it.

“Yeah!!” Tommy vigorously nodded

“Shit man!” Oliver taunted and threw another tomatoes at him, without squashing

Tommy winced terribly,” AAOWW man!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“THERE ARE RULES MAN!” Tommy yelled on top of his voice in the narrow streets of Spain

“HAVE YOU _EVER,_ FOLLOWED ONE RULE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE?

YOU BASTARD, NOW YOU WANT RULES?!

COME HERE!” Oliver yelled, running behind Tommy who sprinted across Felicity and Laurel and ran straight to the arena followed by John close behind.

* _As they enter the festival, give them a couple seconds and they are covered in tomato puree._

_There's a passion, a madness all around._

_A carefree gladness all around._

_Somewhere lightly, the colours fall._

_Stories of yesterday, you can't recall_

_Someone softly tells my heart_

_Give yourself away, let the magic start._

_An obsession. A passion everywhere._

_This moment that's so whole_

_Seems high on its own_

_This moment unveils its intoxication on you_

_Now you're in the mood_

_You hold hands with the groove_

_As voices blend in with the hues_

_And we go on and on and on and on._

_The colours of life splash aloud._

_Just put the past behind you.*_


	5. The Road Trip.

It was around 5 in the evening when they left the festival arena and decided to walk back to the hotel when Oliver pulled out a half-squashed tomato from his pocket. As he realized what he had in his hand, his mischievous glance moved to Tommy and Felicity. Tommy’s brain being full of shitty plans, that did nothing but ended up pissing people off, he ended up giving the tomato in Felicity’s hands and asked her to squash the tomato on John’s face, who was walking a couple of steps ahead. She took the tomato, leaped forward, walking in line with John. She engrossed him in a fake, interesting conversation and found the perfect split second to squash the tomato on his face. He yelled a cry and took a step back to look at her, analyze what had happened.

“You are gonna get this!

You’re going DOWN!!” He charged towards her, with a mischievous smile on his face. S=As he charged, he picked her up. Bridal style and ran in through the hotel door and into the lobby to the stairs when he heard a shocked voice call for him.

“John?”

*Oh shit* It was Carly, standing in the lobby with her bag by her side.

“Carly” John replied back, simply surprised and shocked more than ever. The next couple of seconds go blank for him as they are simply looking at each other in disbelief as Oliver, Tommy Felicity and Laurel stood by him and Oliver slightly left a chuckle out of nowhere and received a stern glance from Felicity.

“What are you doing here?!” John asked mewingly.

\--

“I came here to surprise you. I thought you’d be happy to see me here.” Carly sternly spoke

“I _am_ happy.” John stopped his work and looked dead at her.

“Yeah, you look it.” Carly snapped back

“Carly. This is my bachelor's trip. I want to spend this time with my friends!!” John cried, trying to make his point but not sounding too rude

“REALLY? Felicity is YOUR FRIEND?!” Carly roared

“She’s our diving instructor. I told you on the phone as well!” John made it clear for the millionth time.

“And the other one… Laine?” Carly slumped down at the edge of the bed and asked John

“Laurel” John deadpanned at her

“WHATEVER!!” Carly boomed

“Oh god Carly, I just met her this morning!

She was kind enough to give us her room here! We probably won’t even see each other ever again!” John weighed in.

“Well, you know that’s just PERFECT!

NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW WHAT EVEN HAPPENED HERE!!” Carly snapped back angrily, now possibly being really stupid.

“Is that why you are here? The apology on the phone was just an excuse to get the address?!” John understood the main plan and simply asked her with a chuckle.

“HOW DARE YOU JOHN!!!?” Carly rumbled, even more, thrashing the million-dollar Birkin bag of the bed that was a gift to her by Oliver. And that\at let john to chuckle even more as he knew the worth of that bag

“That’s really mature” He spoke sarcastically laughing as she threw the bag onto him and it landed straight on the floor.

“SHUT UP!” Carly demanded

And there heard a knock on the door and Carly yelled in the same tone, “WHO’S IT?”

And it was none other than the legend of wrong timings, Thomas Merlyn.

“It’s me, Tommy…” Carly dreaded nothing but his presence in this particular instance because she did not know him that well, but if she did it was that he had stood out the entire conversation and heard every word of it and the rest of the group was gonna know about it as well. Carly left out a tired breath and said,” Come in…”

“Hi”

“Hey…”

“I’m sorry, I just needed my bag…” Tommy apologized

“Hey, no… don’t apologize. It’s totally cool…” Carly responded shrugging away, obviously

“Thanks…” As Tommy advanced forth to his bag he found the beautiful Ms. Bagilicious laying on the floor. And he stopped and dramatically gasped loudly

“Oops… sorry” Carly apologized dryly.

“Um… We’ve made a dinner plan for tonight, would you like to join us…?” Tommy asked

“Actually…” Just as John was about to respond, Carly interrupted and took control

“Yes. Definitely, sounds like fun!” Carly added with fake enthusiasm

“Okay, I’ll call you when we’re heading out.” Tommy left the room.

“You don’t have to go.” John deadpanned to Carly.

“I don’t want your friends to think I’m a witch!” Carly responded tauntingly

\--

“WITCH ALERT!!” Tommy bellowed as he entered the room that Felicity, himself, Laurel, and Oliver were camping at.

“OUR HOLIDAY IS IN DANGER!” Tommy said dramatically as he closed the door behind him

“Whose next,” Felicity asked, as she came out after a shower.

“Are you going or should I go?” Laurel asked Tommy standing up from the stool as Oliver and Felicity were done showering.

“Even I love you very much…” Tommy as usual took up the chance to flirt.

“Dude, I can’t believe Carly’s here!!” Oliver dubiously expressed

“I’m shocked!” Oliver added further

“Why? What’s the big deal if she’s here?” Felicity innocently enquired

“Felicity… Your fiancée can’t crash your bachelor party. That’s the only rule!” Tommy emphasized as if it was a law.

“Rule?” Felicity asked in disbelief

“You guys are so stupid!” Felicity responded a bit bluntly.

“What? Stupid?

You are stupid.” Tommy clapped back humorously

“Carly hates you,” Tommy told Felicity

“What?” Oliver reacted

“Yeah. She said, ‘Felicity is your friend?’” Tommy mimicked what he had heard Carly yell at John

“She said that to you?” Oliver was shocked

“No… She asked John. I was eavesdropping outside the door.” Tommy looked at the ground, seemingly embarrassed as he told them the truth

“Of course” Felicity muttered, as they slumped on the bed beside Oliver. After Tommy collected some of his clothes, he asked Felicity and Oliver…

“How do you say ‘May I come in’ in Spanish?” Tommy had a mischievous look on his face

“Dude, what are you doing?” Oliver asked, being completely aware of Tommy’s intentions. But little did he know, Felicity wanted him to get some action with her best friends and so she told him.

“Puedo pasar!” Felicity replied. Seemingly excited for what she would reply

“Dude, don’t do it!” Oliver tried to stop Tommy but in vain. Tommy walked across the room to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Si?” Laurel replied from inside

“Umm… Puedo pasar? Por favor…?” Tommy tried his best to ask Laurel if he could join her for a steamy shower. In a second, the door opened as approval and an enormous smile flashed across Tommy’s face.

“I’ll see you in the lobby!”

He told them before shutting the bathroom door. Leaving Felicity and Oliver in complete and utter shock. They simply looked at each other as their jaws stayed dropped to the floor and burst into a fit of giggles. After their showers, they met in the hotel lobby for a beautiful dinner. They sat down at the tables for dinner and were greeted by a beautiful live show by Flamenco dancers.

“I want to learn Flamenco someday…” Felicity muttered to Oliver, beside her

“It looks like so much fun!” Tommy added and Oliver nodded along

“So Felicity, you live here? In Spain?” Carly asked across the table, in a pointy, taunt tone

“Um... No. In London.” Felicity responded

“Oh. Even Oliver.” Carly added

“John and I will be there after this holiday. We should definitely get together!” Carly spoke with fake enthusiasm

“Yeah…We should…” Oliver added to the conversation. The air at the table just seemed somewhat off. There was a different vibe to John. Simply sitting by the table, calm, a bit reluctant to say anything. Just agreed with whatever had been happening on the table. It somehow seemed very unlike John. It wasn’t the John they were used to since childhood.

“Um… I’d loved to but I’m off to Morocco from here. For a month.” She added the last part, looking at Oliver. Felicity could sense the vibe at the table and simply did not seem the most comfortable one. She hadn’t known John for as long but whenever they interacted, he was the most pleasant, cozy one to talk to as an older person. Very balanced and understanding. But somehow after the festival, since Carly has returned, they just seem taken aback.

“I think all of you should come to Seville with us,” Tommy spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence at the table. He said so pointing toward Laurel, Felicity, and Carly.

“Oh, I’m going back to London tomorrow,” Carly said, adding some fake sadness

“What? You just came here for a day?” Tommy asked her

“Yeah…” Meanwhile, John subtly placed his hand on Carly’s hand that was on her leg, just as a loving gesture. But as she continued, she sharply pushed his hand off hers’.

“John wants to spend this time with the two of you. I don’t want to disturb your plans.” She added with subtle displeasure.

“Don’t be silly, Carly. You’re hardly a disturbance.” Tommy added with confidence

“That’s really sweet of you, Tommy. Thank you.” Carly thanked

“But, John said it’s a miracle to get you two together.” She said, pointing towards Tommy and Oliver

“And you have to attend the wedding,” Carly added, stressing over Oliver’s absence at their engagement party.

“Of course!” Oliver agreed promisingly

“Excuses, Could we get the more red the wines?” Tommy tried to lighten up, by ordering some more wine, calling out for the waiter

“Disculpeme senor…?” The Spanish waiter asked again

“Oliver, please translate it to Espanol?” Tommy asked Oliver to convert it into Spanish in the language they used to talk in their school days, trying to make fun of their teachers…

“Podemos traer más vino tinto, por favor?” Oliver asked the waiter for some more wine in Spanish and chuckled along with the joke.

“Tommy please!” Ugh Carly

“It’s because of you, all Americans will have a bad reputation!

Will you please tell him?” Carly, being the party pooper that she is, schooled Tommy across the table, and asked John to do so as well.

“Tommy. Don’t do it.” John replied, with no intention or emotion whatsoever.

“Ew!” Tommy said, laughing along

“What ew? He’s right!” Carly was dead serious. But Oliver and Felicity weren’t

“I agree… Don’t do it.” Oliver sarcastically mocked as Felicity added

“No.” With a nod. Only Oliver Felicity Tommy Laurel and John understood how stupid Carly was being but, they played along with her, as she was only a day’s guest. Oliver tried his best to suppress his laughter while Felicity clecked her teeth and held Oliver’s hand, asking him to stop laughing.

“Well, I’m the very the sorry.” Tommy said, again. Not intentionally this time. Just out of habit. Which got a very dramatic head shake from Carly as she tried mothering him.

“I mean, I am very sorry” Tommy corrected himself, clearing his throat and suppressing another wide smile.

Yet receiving another, “Not funny” Dramatic nod from Carly.

As the food arrived at the table, the table got quieter. By the end of their dinner, Oliver simply seemed John’s attention across the table by a quiet nod, asking him if everything’s alright? He just seemed like a different man once Carly had joined them. John conveniently dodged it away.

After dinner, they made their way out to the lobby to collect their room keys. John simply stood by the counter while Carly collected their room keys. Meanwhile, Felicity and Oliver began chatting.

“Been to Morocco?” Felicity casually asked Oliver

“Morocco? No.” Oliver denied, pleasantly.

Collecting their keys, John bid everyone a good night as Carly walked past them. Tommy and Oliver exchanged a slightly disapproving look but ignored it. Maybe Carly’s just having a bad day, Oliver thought.

“Let’s go?” Laurel asked Tommy,

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be there in a bit.” Tommy told Laurel and turned to talk to Oliver and Felicity.

“Hey, Moshi, Moshi…

Will you do me a favor?’ Tommy asked Oliver

“Never.” Oliver dispersed his favor in a second, as a joke

“Mmm…” He tried to convince both.

“Why don’t you… And Felicity…

Go out for a…. Long walk.” Tommy tried asking them the room for some time.

“Haha!” Oliver laughed lightly

“Dude it’s late. Maybe you are tired…?” Oliver asked Felicity

“No, not really…” Felicity let him know, she won’t mind.

“That’s the spirit!

C’mon. The night is young!

You two aren’t old either!” Tommy tried persuading them

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something!” Tommy ended his part, winking at Oliver as he retreated.

“You sure?” Oliver asked felicity just as Tommy left.

“Why not?” Felicity encouraged as she briefly nudged Oliver’s hand and dragged him out of the hotel lobby.


	6. The Road Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been MIA lately. It's just a lotta assignment and work to get done. Here's a little chapter to get me started again, hope I haven't lost too many of ya'll lovely readers!

*They strolled across the streets of Spain, giggling, and chattering as they pass people by. A while later, after getting a midnight snack, dawdling down a descend Oliver realized something*  
“Shit, I forgot my phone!” Oliver stopped in his tracks, patting himself down to be sure.  
“Aren’t you on a vacation?” Felicity asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as she kept walking ahead.  
“And you…  
Are absolutely right.” Oliver agreed as he jogged up to Felicity.  
After some minutes of admiring the atmosphere, the moment, the company, and the silence, Oliver asked Felicity something that had been haunting him for quite some time now.  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”   
“Wow, smooth” Felicity smirked glancing at Oliver.  
“Um.. No.” She declared  
“Really?” Oliver genuinely asked  
“Why not?” Felicity cross countered  
“You see…  
The boys that I liked, wanted something different from life” She ended with a smirk, putting forward the same diplomatic answer Oliver had given back after their first dive, over some drinks, at the bar.  
“What kind of guys do you like?  
What’s your type?” Oliver tried not sounding the way he did, but all in vain. Despite his tries to sound smooth, and not desperate.  
“Um..” Felicity gave it a little thought. She had never answered a question like that before.  
“I don’t have a type” She replied with a shrug which was received with a scoff from Oliver.  
“Oh c’mon!   
Everyone has a type.” Oliver tried harder  
“Really?” Felicity glanced over at Oliver, intriguingly.  
“As I know, a guy who gets only three weeks off in an entire year…  
Isn’t your type.” Oliver asked her.  
“He can’t be anyone’s type!” Felicity replied in a high-pitched voice.  
“He has no time!  
He is a slave.”  
“And one who only thinks of his career,  
Isn’t your type either…” Oliver added further  
“If he thinks about his career, then he’s a bore…” Felicity made it clear  
“Or someone who thinks money is the most important thing in life.”   
“Someone like… you” Felicity stopped in her way and turned around to face Oliver. She looked him in the eyes and tried to reach to his heart.  
“You don’t know anything about me.” Oliver became defensive  
“So?” Felicity shrugged  
“So, don’t judge me.” Oliver defensively added as he crossed his arms  
“Hey… I wasn’t judging you.” Felicity placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down from the weird defensive mood that he just went in  
“I’m merely asking…  
Does money really make you happy?” Felicity genuinely asked him, trying her best to not hurt him but understand him  
With a deep breath, Oliver let out a sigh and began.  
“I was eight when my father passed away. Leaving behind nothing but huge amounts of debts for my mother.” He held his breath, staring deep within Felicity’s eyes  
“Very early, I absorbed the fact that…  
Only money makes the world go round.” He waited for a second  
“As simple as that” He continued walking forth. Felicity stood there, trying to take it in.  
“Look, I understand all of it, Oliver.  
But, you still haven’t answered my question.” Felicity went back to their chat  
“YES!  
Money makes me happy!” Oliver gave up on keeping things to himself while talking to Felicity by now. He had realized, she wasn’t like all the others. Being himself was very easy in front of her.  
“Then, why did you cry?  
The other day…after the dive?” Felicity lowered her voice as if she knew she had hit the soft spot in his heart.  
“Has a paycheque ever brought you to tears?” Felicity asked, honestly  
Oliver simply denied by nodding his head. Knowing the fact that she was right bout whatever she was saying. He had just decided to pack up that thought and shove it deep in his thoughts.  
“Think about it.” She walked closer to him and let her fingers touch his fingertips gently.  
“When you’ve done so well in life…  
Are you really happy?” Felicity looked at him with her big beady blue eyes, waiting for an answer. When she did not get any, she proceeded further.  
“Even today if you feel something is missing…  
What is it?  
Take out time for the things that you really love, that give you genuine happiness.  
Like cooking!”  
“Well, that’s the plan! I mean…  
I’ll retire by 40 and- “Oliver was cut off mid-sentence by a surprised Felicity.  
“Oliver!  
How do you even know if you’ll be alive till then?!”   
That. That caught Oliver off guard. He had never, in his wildest dreams thought someone would question his master plan of go-getting his shit. But here he was. Jaw dropped on the floor, speechless. Oliver was never speechless, but Felicity had managed to bring out that side of him. Oliver somewhat got fumed, frustrated yet knowing that what she was saying was true, all those feelings dulled down to nothing.  
“Seize the day my friend.” Felicity held his hands and squeezed them tight, trying to convey her point but still be polite.  
“First live this one to the fullest, then think about forty.” With that she gave him on last tight squeeze and turned her back to him, walking straight ahead. Leaving a dumbfound Oliver in the middle of the streets. Who couldn’t help but think, all of his life decisions, thinking and steps have been nothing but dead wrong, and if she was right, his whole life has been a massive… Play.  
“C’mon!” She called for him, as she went a couple of steps ahead.  
Tommy is laying on the bed, his back by the headboard with laurel by his feet. Both of them chatting about the evening leads to Tommy opening up about his wishes, needs, hidden thoughts. As they are sipping their wine, Laurel simply quiets down, letting Tommy do all the talking. He just seems like someone who doesn’t ever talk or open up about his Intentions in life or his thoughts. So she let him advance forth.  
“My friends don't know…  
why l made them come here.  
l want to meet Malcolm Merlyn.  
l've never met him.  
l have never met my father.  
What if he doesn't want to meet me?” Tommy just kept asking himself these questions, asking if any of his life met anything to him, to Malcolm? If it did… why didn’t he ever come looking for Tommy?  
Why didn’t his mother ever talk about Malcolm? Why was he such a let down for him, that Malcolm had to leave his mother and him?


	7. The Road Trip.

After waddling around all of Spain, cruising through shops, buying everything they desire, Oliver and Felicity spotted a garden long, in distance and made their way there.  
They pulled out her beach mat and laid it across.  
“Why are we lying here?” Oliver broke the calm silence of the night.  
“l mean, it's ridiculous.” He added further.  
“No. lt's ridiculous that you’ve never done this before.” Felicity stated calmly, without any stress on any word.   
“You’ve never done this before?” She asked him. Genuinely intrigued if he had ever done this before.  
“Could you blame me?  
I’ve gotten- No. I’m Stuck with a beautiful home in London.” He looked at her. Her face glowing in the night light. The moon was in his favor for once. It made her skin look as smooth as porcelain. All he could ever think was, how could he ever be friends with such an angel. Who, in return, showed him how to live life.  
“Only someone, who has never slept under the stars, would say something so stupid.” She turned to face him as she finished her statement and took his hand, subtly, and placed it on her stomach as she continued gazing at the night sky.  
“Wow…” Oliver let out, under his breath.  
“People need to learn how to live, from you.” Oliver continued with a dramatic pause, seeking Felicity’s undivided attention. Felicity tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him longingly. Something snapped Felicity back to reality. It was the thought of Oliver simply leaving her. She tried telling herself,’ They are on a bachelor trip! They won’t be here always!’ And so, she pulled herself out, before falling into it. Oliver's face shone sudden disappointment, but he remained.   
“I feel like, I’ve spent my entire life… In a box…?” Oliver turned his attention back to the sky. He knew the longer he would look at her, the worse his vacation would get.   
“But you…” He couldn’t contain himself.  
“You are free.  
You’re free, Felicity” He turned to look back at her  
“Oliver…  
The only time a man should be in a box…  
Is when he is dead.” She looked in his beautiful, crystal clear orbs for a couple more seconds and tapped his palm, which was on her belly, to snap out of their trance. She managed to shift her attention to the sky again but Oliver seemed unmoved. Nothing bothered him at this point and nothing seemed to be the problem. Whatever it was, could be resolved later. Now’s not the time. They lay there, in the calm, cold night of the town, gazing at the sky, for a while longer. Away from the world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Carly just stay a while longer…?” John hopingly suggested as he saw a furious Carly dump her things in her bags for tomorrow.  
“You don’t mean that.” Carly responded, in a much lighter tone, like she genuinely understood john’s feelings.  
“No, I do.” Pretty desperate at this point.  
“I don’t like seeing you so upset.” John let her know, quite frankly.  
“Then, what do you expect Johnny?” Carly put down the things she had in her hand, and looked straight at John.  
“How would you feel I just left you, and took off with my friends?”   
“You have your own life. And if you and Alexa ever decide to go on a trip, who am I to stop you?” John replied to her question.  
“And if I told you, that we’ve met some guys and we’ve made dinner plans with them, then?” Carly tried her best to prove her point.  
“Then what?   
Yes, I’d want you both to be safe but besides that, I won’t suspect you…” John replied further clarifying himself.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s easier said than done.” Carly cleared and continued packing her belongings.  
“Babe, look you’re welcome to stay if you want to. But if you don’t, I’m not gonna force. We leave for the airport tomorrow morning.” John, at this point was done handling her tantrums. This was supposed to be his time to be with his friends and enjoy. Instead, he has to handle her and her complains. The water was way over his head now. And he was not ready to deal with it just yet. Even if her sounded rude, he went to sleep all alone and left Carly with her thoughts.  
“Goodnight.” He turned the bed side lamp off and dozed off.  
Oliver lay in his bed, staring the ceiling. He looked across the room to find felicity and laurel on the bed across his and Tommy’s. He was dreading tomorrow’s day. He did not want this day to come. He hadn’t though how he was going to face it. Tomorrow was the day, he was leaving. To Seville. He should have been happy! But he was not. He could get himself to say goodbye. Maybe this was the first and the last time. To meet Felicity.

The day bled into the night fall. Well, at least the sun had managed to come up, Oliver thought to himself as he saw he was the only one still slumbering in his blankets. He saw everyone around the room had gotten showered and ready, and maybe just thought, if he wont do anything, they would have some more time together.  
But that was not the case. Everyone else would wait for him, but Carly and her flight won’t. With that he got himself out of the bed and walked straight to the shower. He noticed Laurel and Tommy were a bit sad, but they had decided to get a beautiful early morning breakfast by the pool in the garden whereas Felicity seemed a bit sad. Just like him. Maybe she felt something being whisked away from her too?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They packed their bags and went downstairs to the cars.  
“I’ll miss you.” Tommy filled in the comfortable silence between laurel and himself. It was time for goodbye, but their goodbye didn’t seem nearly as bad of a goodbye as some other people.  
“Take care” Laurel asked him, engaging him into a loving embrace.  
“Stay in touch.”   
“Yeah, I’ll see you at the wedding!” Laurel chimed in, easing the tension a bit. They chuckled for a sec as the devil’s witch cooed in.  
“Tommy can you please help me?” Carly asked, in a pointy tone. Disturbing their beautiful cloud.  
Tommy seemed a bit disturbed, cleared his throat to snap out of the bubble.  
“Of course.”


End file.
